Sonic vs. Stitch
Sonic vs. Stitch is a death battle made by joshua_foote14. Intro Wizard: Today we shall be making two blue furry characters fight each to the death. Boomstick: This time it's Sonic the Hedgehog from Sega! Wizard: And Stitch from Disney. Boomstick: Since Stitch hasn't been in many Death Battles yet, the author decided why not use him? Wizard: Sonic seemed like a good opponent. Boomstick: Now for us to analyze them! Sonic Wizard: Sonic is described as being the fastest thing alive...and you can clearly see why people would say that. He can move hundreds of miles per hour. Boomstick: And yet, Amy can STILL keep up with him. Wizard: It's certainly impressive, Boomstick. But Amy's not going to be fighting someone to the death today. Boomstick: Her boyfriend is! Wizard: Aside from his super speed, Sonic can also transform into Super Sonic, making him temporarily invincible. It only lasts for a short time so Sonic has to make it count. Boomstick: Though he's not typically known for being superhumanly strong, he can still smash through robots! He can also use a fire shield to surround himself with fire! Wizard: Ah yes...he wouldn't be able to beat Dr. Robotnik time and time again if he couldn't do that. He's saved the world many different times. Boomstick: He's also durable enough to survive being shot by Dr. Robotnik's robots, though he was knocked out cold briefly. He can also survive falling from a great height! He's also defeated powerful foes such as Dark Gaia and Solaris..though he had support from Light Gaia for the former and Shadow and Silver for the latter. Normally, he goes up against Dr. Robotnik instead of these foes however. Wizard: However, if Sonic gets hit, he ends up losing rings! Without them, chances are he's going to be losing a life. Boomstick: And of course, he can't swim! Don't take him to a swimming pool! He can technically breathe in space though. Wizard: He can also be rather arrogant as well. Boomstick: If he loses his shoes, he won't be able to run so well. Wizard: He's also lost a few fights, though he usually wins. Boomstick: Now onto Stitch! Stitch Wizard: Stitch is also known as Experiment 626. He was created by a mad scientist known as Jumba, who was later sent to retrieve Stitch from bringing chaos to the world. Boomstick: He was designed to destroy everything that he touches...the little vandal. Wizard: Though he may look cute and fluffy, Jumba designed Stitch to be indestructible. And he didn't do a bad job at it. Stitch has survived a volcanic eruption, being bounced across several different mountains. Boomstick: One of his most known abilities is his ability to lift 3000 times his weight. Since Sonic weights about 120 pounds, that means he can lift up to 180 tons! Wizard: He can also think faster than a supercomputer...not even can I do that. He once broke out of a prison, even though the galactic armada had also imprisoned Dr. Jacques Hamsterviel, who was wanted in twelve different galaxies, and his own creator Jumba Jookiba, who created over 600 highly destructive and lethal experiments...though at the time the Galactic Federation was only aware of Stitch's existence, not theirs. Boomstick: He seems like something that you would create. Shortly after he stole a cruiser to make an escape, he was able to short-circuit the massive ship he was on even though it dwarfed the cruiser that he stole in size! Wizard: I would never create something that cute and fluffy! Then again he can spit out acid so at least that's something. Boomstick: He's also managed to overpower Gantu, even though he's massive in height and was the former captain of the galactic armada. Wizard: He's also fire and bulletproof! He also took down an entire army of Leroy clones along with his friends with a catchy song! Boomstick: Stitch was able to capture over 600 of his fellow genetic experiments, which he refers to as his cousins! Wizard: One of them was able to create earthquakes and another was designed to be the galaxy's best hand-to-hand fighter! Boomstick: Stitch also survived being crushed underneath 3 different 18-wheelers! Of course, he was knocked out...but other than that, he was perfectly fine. He was up and running shortly after he woke up. Wizard: However, Stitch cannot swim, much like his opponent. His molecular density is simply too great. Boomstick: Sonic blasts can also damage his hearing as well. Wizard: Now then, let's make them fight to the death. Personally I'm rooting for Stitch on account on being an illegal genetic experiment. Boomstick: I'm rooting for Sonic! Sega is awesome! Fight Sonic was relaxing in Mobius, unaware as what was about to happen. Suddenly, a spaceship crashed into Mobius. Sonic wondered what was going on. Was Dr. Robotnik doing something evil? That's what he usually did. Sonic decided to investigate the wreckage. Suddenly, Stitch emerged from the rubble. "Hahahahahaha!" laughed Stitch. "What's this? Some sort of evil koala? I guess it's time for me to save the world again..." noted Sonic. FIGHT! Immediately, Sonic spin dashed towards Stitch, knocking him down. "Oof!" shouted Stitch. In retaliation, Stitch pulled out his plasma blasters and started shooting at Sonic. Sonic avoided the shots. Sonic proceeded to punch Stitch in the nose. "Ow!" exclaimed Stitch. However, Stitch countered by sprouting two different arms. It was rather apparent that Stitch now had the advantage in hand-to-hand combat. Not only that, but Stitch decided to show off his superhuman strength. He went up to a tree and picked it up. "Whoa!" exclaimed Sonic. Stitch was a lot stronger than he looked. Of course, Sonic was a lot faster than HE looked. Stitch proceeded to toss the tree at Sonic, who frantically attempted to avoid it. Fortunately, he did manage to avoid it. Sonic then activated his Elec Shield, causing Stitch to be zapped. However, he was alright. Suddenly, a tidal wave showed up. Some fool had built a faulty dam and now there was a whole ton of water heading their way. Both Sonic and Stitch panicked and began to run away. "I can't swim!" exclaimed Sonic. "Mega neither!" shouted Stitch. Fortunately, both of them were able to avoid the tidal wave. They then decided to resume their Death Battle...they did admit that they had a lot in common. Maybe after the loser was brought back from the dead they could hang out sometime. On the other hand, Stitch destroyed everything that he touched. Since Stitch was clearly far stronger than he was (he could never hope to lift 3000 times his weight, at least not until another Sonic game came out), Sonic decided to transform into Super Sonic. Stitch wondered why Sonic was glowing golden all of a sudden. It was rather unusual. Unfortunately for Stitch, Sonic was now a powerhouse. Sonic spin dashed into Stitch, sending him flying a good distance. Stitch crashed into the ground. He was alright though that did catch him by surprise. Sonic hit Stitch with Super Sonic Boost. This left a crater on impact. "Oof!" shouted Stitch. A big smoke cloud appeared. "Yes! I'm the best!" cheered Sonic. But when the smoke cleared, Stitch was still ready to fight. That attack had hurt him but he would be alright. "Lousy misleading smoke cloud..." muttered the hedgehog. Stitch did note that smoke cloud was rather deceiving. At that very moment, Sonic's super form wore off. "Darn it! Well, I'll still beat you!" exclaimed Sonic. Stitch decided to spit acid on Sonic's face. The results were not pleasant for Sonic. "My face! My beautiful face!" screamed Sonic, covering his face with his hands. Stitch then pulled out his plasma blasters and started filling Sonic up with plasma. His rings scattered all over the place. Since Sonic was wounded, Stitch approached Sonic, who was lying on the floor unconscious. He then snapped his neck. "Mega nata qweesta!" cheered Stitch. KO! Aftermath Stitch munched on Sonic's left shoe while Dr. Robotnik's minions threw a party. Of course, since Sonic had an extra life, he would be back from the dead before too long. Boomstick: No! Not Sonic the Hedgehog! Wizard: Though Sonic did have the speed advantage, Stitch was more durable and stronger, and he had two extra arms which helped him attack Sonic. Sonic may have survived falling from a great height, but Stitch survived a gasoline eruption at point blank range that launched him straight into the sky in the first place. Also, Sonic couldn't simply go into the water and try to drown Stitch from there, since he couldn't swim either. Stitch also survived a black hole explosion, and can pilot vehicles which can drive light Years! And yes, he stole a vehicle from Buzz Lightyear. Boomstick: It would be dangerous for Sonic to enter close range, since Stitch was strong enough to lift 3000 times his own weight and had two more arms than Sonic did! He also once took on a master fighter by the name of Kixx. And unlike Sonic, Stitch doesn't rely on rings to soak up damage! And Stitch has taken on stronger opponents than the robots Sonic typically faces. And all it took to nearly kill Sonic was an impalement by Mephiles (who at the time wasn't at full power), compared to Stitch surviving a massive explosion...though to Sonic's credit Stitch probably could have run away instead of playing hot potato with Jumba! Wizard: Stitch was also way smarter than Sonic was, since he could think faster than a supercomputer. Not even his archenemy Dr. Robotnik could do that...though he would probably stand a chance against his creator, Jumba Jookiba. Though Sonic could roll into a ball to attack his enemies, Stitch was able to do the same, so he had a natural counter. Sonic was able to defeat a mad scientist on a regular basis, but Stitch managed to thwart the exact same scientist who created him in the first place's efforts to capture him time and time again, even when he decided to ignore Pleakley and do things uncivilized. Boomstick: Maybe Dr. Robotnik and Jumba could be in a Death Battle together! Anyways, Sonic has admittedly saved the world many times, but Stitch has protected the world from danger many times as well! He's not only saved the world, but the galaxy itself, and not just once either! Stitch was also designed using DNA extracted from the most fearsome predators in the galaxy compared to Sonic simply being a hedgehog (albeit a mighty one), and unlike Sonic, he was designed specifically to be virtually indestructible! And though Sonic managed to defeat Dark Gaia and Solaris, it's unlikely he could have done that alone! Wizard: Sonic could give himself an advantage because he could transform into Super Sonic, but since Stitch is durable enough to survive earthquakes, it wouldn't last long enough for Sonic to beat Stitch. Also, his fire shield wouldn't be effective, since Stitch is fireproof! And his elec shield wouldn't be effective either, since Stitch once went up against his fellow experiment Sparky and withstood his lightning attacks. Boomstick: This battle left me in stitches! Wizard: The winner is Stitch. Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Joshua_foote14 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Colour Themed Death Battles